


Nothing left but the crown

by flutter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, K Project - Freeform, Project K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter





	Nothing left but the crown

The power he had starved for so many years ago now crackled inside of him. The heat of the fire pulled and pushed, licking long stretches of vein and muscle before it coiled, an enraged viper hissing its impatience at being made to wait. He only needed to let loose the full force at his command, undo his will, and his fears would become reality.

His waking moments were the only times he had full control over himself. They were welcome reprieves from the recurring nightmare where he consumed until his aura was fat and dripping with power, red and orange tendrils licking further out and across his territory, reaching for the whole of the country, wanting the world. In those nightmares he had no control, no ground to clutch, no friends to hang on to. The fire raged and ravaged every one and thing around him until they were ash, then stain, then nothing—everything consumed, screaming and whole, until no shred of their existence remained.

At the end of the nightmare, the world nothing more than a void of his own doing, he stood alone. The result of his power being the end of everything—his home, friends…loves—with no way to rescue or resurrect. Nothing and no one remained, and every night found him buckling to his knees. The weight of the grief and the guilt pressed down hard upon him until he collapsed in surrender and waited for death that never came.

Waking left him feeling lonelier than ever before, but also more protective and more resolute. He would burn before he let himself destroy all those precious to him.

The Red King, precious to his clan, would continue to pull away, folding the entirety of his power within himself until nothing was left but a crown.


End file.
